1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device and an image forming device including an image reading device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading device for scanning an image on an original has been known, including a carriage for housing in an integrated manner: a light source for irradiating light on the original; an imaging lens for forming an image from luminous flux from the original; and a CCD (charge-coupled device), in which the carriage scans the image on the original while moving in a sub-scanning direction that is orthogonal to a main scanning direction.
Here, an optical path of a predetermined distance is required in the image reading device, for focusing the overall luminous flux from the original to such a degree that the luminous flux can enter the imaging lens.
On the other hand, an image reading device has been known that forms a light path of a predetermined distance by reflecting luminous flux on a plurality of mirrors.
For example, an image reading device is suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 07-203153, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1, which forms a light path by reflecting luminous flux from an original by three mirrors. More specifically, an image reading device is suggested that forms a light path of a predetermined distance by reflecting luminous flux from an original by a mirror disposed on a bottom face side of a carriage, and then reflecting the luminous flux by an opposing mirror disposed in a horizontal direction.